1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source apparatus, and specifically relates to a light source apparatus that performs control of a light source based on endoscope information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when, e.g., an observation via an endoscope is performed, a light source apparatus that supplies illuminating light for illuminating a site to be examined to, e.g., a light guide provided in the endoscope is used. FIG. 11A is a diagram illustrating a configuration of a conventional light source apparatus where a large-diameter light guide is connected thereto, and FIG. 11B is a diagram illustrating a configuration of a conventional light source apparatus where a small-diameter light guide is connected thereto.
As illustrated in FIG. 11A, a conventional light source apparatus 100 includes a light source 101 such as a xenon lamp, a light source group control section 102 that performs turning-on control of the light source 101, and an optical system 103 including a plurality of lenses 103a and 103b, the optical system 103 collecting illuminating light from the light source 101. Such light source apparatus 100 is attachable/detachable to/from an endoscope, and a different type of endoscope is connected to the light source apparatus 100 depending on, e.g., the procedure, the observed site and/or the state of the patient.
In the example in FIG. 11A, an endoscope including a large-diameter light guide 104 is connected to the light source apparatus 100. The illuminating light from the light source 101, which has been collected by the optical system 103, enters an end face on the proximal end side of the large-diameter light guide 104.
On the other hand, as illustrated in FIG. 11B, where an endoscope including a small-diameter light guide 105 is connected to the light source apparatus 100, the illuminating light from the light source 101, which has been collected by the optical system 103, does not entirely enter an end face on the proximal end side of the small-diameter light guide 105.
Therefore, light source units for an electronic endoscope that when an electronic endoscope including a memory with information relating to a diameter size of a light guide recorded therein is connected thereto, reads the information relating to the diameter size of the light guide, and adjusts a position of the light source unit including a plurality of LEDs based on the read information have been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-177218).
Such proposed light source units for an electronic endoscope each adjust the position of the light source unit relative to an entrance end of the light guide according to the diameter size of the light guide so that illuminating light efficiently enters the light guide.